


Móðurnafn

by Freuen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Family Feels, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Names, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freuen/pseuds/Freuen
Summary: When all else is drifting away, Loki reflects on the meaning of names.





	Móðurnafn

"I am Loki of Jotunheim...." 

The moment those words left his lips, Loki felt ill. He may no longer be a son of Asgard or a son of Odin, but he would be damned if he claimed to be a son of Laufey or Jotunheim. As always, he was claimed by no one and could belong nowhere.

 

* * *

 

 

As he lay bleeding on the barren surface of Svartalfheim, Loki realized that he had much to say but he could not find the words to express even a portion of the thoughts and emotions that welled up within.

All he could say as Thor held him, once more like a brother, was "I am a fool..."

 

Thor looked as though he was struggling to articulate his thoughts to Loki as well.

"I will tell Father you died with honour."

 

Although part of Loki deeply appreciated Thor’s expression of respect and love, his mind started to drift.

Another had died in such a way. Frigga had been the only person in whom Loki never doubted. In some strange, sad way, Loki felt that his death would be just recompense for his words, spoken in anger, that had a role in his mother's death.

 

"I didn't do it for him."

 

He hadn't. Dying brought with it far more clarity than battle, with dagger or words, had. How fitting, Loki thought, that he should realize the solution now, as he lay bleeding from a spear to the chest. 

He was not Loki of Jotunheim nor Loki of Asgard. The blood in his veins and the location of his birth did not have a right to define or rule him. He was not Loki Odinsson or Loki Laufeyjarson. Neither Odin nor Laufey had ever cared for Loki as anything more than a pawn in their political deal-making. Although Thor cared for him, Loki could not identify himself by that. 

No, there was but one person who had always loved Loki and his greatest regret was that he realized her importance only after her passing.

He was Loki Frigguson and if he should meet Hel on this day, then he would do so bearing his mother's name and memory.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Icelandic for "matronym". 
> 
> Since Icelandic is the closest living language to Old Norse, I am using Icelandic names and naming conventions. The majority of Icelandic names are patronymic, or indicative of the father's name. However, matronymic names (indicative of the mother's name) have been used, albeit infrequently, since at least the medieval period.
> 
>  
> 
> This drabble has been floating around in my documents for a while, as I could not make it work the way that I wanted to. I definitely welcome any feedback!


End file.
